Descent into rapture
by thewonderingman
Summary: this story is a double cross over of Bioshock batman and avengers, mainly about Liea and her Big-daddy. story will have lolicon in it, hence the M rating. But later on. chapter three is out enjoy! one more reviews and I'll post another chapter.(probably)
1. The begening of the end

_**A Descent into Rapture!**_

**Bat log entry ?**

"I've been haveing more of those strange dreams, as usual I'm in that pod they showed up in.

I usualy wind up in some underwater city, but its not Atlantis, there something dark and ominous about this place.

I usualy wonder around aimlessly for a while until I see a strange machine, one that has those little girls on it. I walk over there and pick up a syrung full of red liquid, and then for some reason I jam it in my arm, and then it goes fuzzy...

I don't know what it means, but I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing, you know what they say "its always the calmest before the storm"

**End log**

**In the Future, Stark enterprises.**

Tony stark Paced inside the cammand room of the avengers, he looked rugged and worn out, his hair was messy and full of nots, his jaw sported about a weeks worth of stuble, and his blood shot eyes seemed to never leave the endless streams of information, displayed on several screens in front of him.

His clothes were rinkled and dirty as if he hadn't changed them in a while, his dress shirt had the first few buttons undone and and was untucked, his tie hung loosely around his neck.

He stopped paceing to scan over an interesting bit of data, as he ran his fingers threw his hair, a stress filled sigh slipped past his dry lips.

"What the fuck is going on, this is insane, what the hell are they.

"Computer, what is this bullshit, "They are the readouts you requested Mr. stark" No this doesn't make sense, the equipment must be faulty, run a scan on everything, make sure everything is working properly, and I want you to do it now" Tony raged at his computer, before he shut down all the screens and stormed out of the room.

In a lower section of the building, steve rogers (aka captain america) was having even less luck with the little girls.

"Okay lets try this again what is your name?" Steve asked the strange child for the umpteenth time.

She completly ignored him as usual and began to sing, "Mr Bubbles Mr Bubbles where are you where are you, Come and bring me lolies come and bring me toffees, teddy bears teddy bears" she sang, in her almost inhuman sounding voice, sending shivers done steves spine.

"Okay then, how about this you answer my questions and I'll give you some candy, okay I'll give you a peice for every question you answer, hows that sound" Steve asked, in a unthreataning tone, trying to seem as nice as possible.

The little girl just tilted her head and stared at him, her eyes flashing yellow for a couple of seconds, before she glanced back down at her strange doll and began to mumble to herself.

"Oh this ones not an angel yet, but I think he will be soon, Mister Bubbles will be here soon, and he'll make sure of that" she glanced back at him one last time before standing up and walking away.

Steve sighed before he stood up, and walked out of the room, seeling the door off behind him so the girl couldn't get out.

He strolled threw the halls for a while before an idea struck him.

turning around he began to head towards clints room, his mind a confised mass of ideas.

he managed to catch clint right beore he left to go on patrol.

"Hey Clint, hold up a second" Steve shouted out, as he jogged over to him.

"What is it cap"

"I was wonduring if these, umm, these little girls could possibly be suffering from some form of mind control, and I was thinking if any organization would know about this sort of thing, it would have to be S.H.I.E.L.D, and I know you've still got a couple contacts there, so I was wonduring if you could pull a couple strings..." Steve began, before he was interupted.

"Way ahead of you, I already made the calls the other day, it might take awhile for them to get it all together though, I'll keep you updated" Clint said, as he turned around hoverboard in hand.

**Back with Tony Stark. **

_It doesn't ,make sense, there human, at least to some degree, but how did they get like this, who even has the technology to do this, what caused the transformation and why. _

_Nothing about this makes any sense._

Tony thought as he went over the readouts again, "computer conect me to Bruce wayne" he suddenly shouted.

"right away"

"What is it Stark any luck on figuring out whats wrong with them" Bruce asked as he fought a yawn down.

"I believe I might have, It apears to be some sort of genetic mutation I mean those big guys genetic codes so screwed up they make the hulk look normal. Anyways, I'm gonna need to do more tests, I might be able to isolate the point of mutation and reverse it, though at this stage it might just kill them, which is why I'm contacting you, before I do anything I want your permission, to do the tests on them" Tony replied, as he glanced towards Bruce.

Clint flew through the city on his favourite hoverboard, searching for any serious criminal activity.

Hovering over the docs clint watched bow as S.H.I.E.L.D operatives quickly secured, and removed several of the strang pods that the girls showed up in.

Quickly dropping down to the ground to avoid detection, he pulled out his long bow, Fixing a tracking bolt onto the tip of one of his arrows, he took aim and shot the large cargo ship as it took off.

Smilling to himself at his lucky find, he reached into his vest and pulled out his com unit, he quickly switched to a secure link before he paged the captain, "hey we got a problem down at the docs, S.H.I.E.L.D just carted off at least ten pods, But I managed to secure a tracking device on them without being spoted, and I gotta say man I've got a bad feeling about this, something just ain't right about this whole thing, why the hell has Atlantis gone silent, and where the fuck is Aqua-man, things just aren't adding up here Cap" steve said, as he began to race back towards stark enterprises.

"I know what you mean head on back, I think we have to pay ol Nick a visite what do you say" Steve replied, over the com.

"Yeah sounds like a plan, but make sure we bring bruce with us, we aren't exactly on friendly terms with S.H.I.E.L.D" Clint responded, as he sped up.

**S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, fourty minuets after pods arrive.**

Nick crossed crossed the observation deck, heading towards a tall cloacked figure, he paused in front of the man and bowed slightly, "General the pods are secure and we are attempting to open them"

His only reply was a nod from the man as he stepped forward to watch the men open the pods.

Nick stepped over to the gaurdrail, and nodded towards his leuteneant who began shouting out orders.

the men all backed up after the charges where placed on the doors, "Nick the charges are set and ready to blow" a man below shouted out.

"Good, now use them" Nick replied, as he gazed intently at the pods.

Several explosions suddenly rocked the base as the doors were blown off, A large cloud of smoke enveloped the area, obscuring Nicks view for a few seconds.

when it cleared he stared into the inky blackness of a pod, waiting.

Suddenly a pod shook as something moved inside it, a armour plated hand grasped the outside of the pod, causing several of the soldiers to raise their weapons, seconds later a massive steel boot came out and hit the ground the force of it shaking the floor and startaling several soldiers, an eary groan came from withen the pod before its large helmet covered head came out, fallowed by its torso and the other boot, the last part to come out was a massive drill, covered in dry blood.

It stood for a second staring at them, the helmets portholes giving off an eary yellow glow, it suddenly stood up to its full height, a quick estimate put it at ten feet tall, its entire body was covered in armour and what appeared to be dry blood, especialy its drill arm, after letting out several spine tingling howls it was finaly answered from one of the other pods.

the first thing was soon joined by another larger one, this one was built like a tank covered in an even thicker armour plating it was hunched over but still towared at 9 feet tall, it had short legs, and long muscular arms, for its left hand it had a drill wich apeared to be welded into its suit, the other hand had an odd blue tinge to it and seemed to spark every now and then. its suit was dark grey, and its helmet had two extra port holes on either side of its head giving it a better field of view then the first one.

That one was soon joined by yet another, this one was about ten feet tall as well, it was almost an exact copy of the first one except it had a belt that had several pouches on it which appeared to be over flowing with extra ammo for its weapon.

Nick began to head down to see if he could camunicate with these things, by the time he got down there were twenty of them now, nine of the shorter but more heavily armoured ones, and ten of the first tall gun weilding ones. and the first one, the soldiers behind him were getting nervous, but he ignored them, instead he walked up to the first one a safe ten feet away from it.

"Where are you from" Nick asked, his voice loud and commanding, as he stared into the strange things porthole, "Who or what do you represent" he tried again to no avail, glancing it over again he found a strange sort of grin was painted on its arm, but he ignored it finding it irelavent, he continued to look them over, and noticed that they where wearing something similar to a diving suit, though a very old model.

It seemed to ignore him as it looked around as if searching for something, before it and the others sudenly began to move foreward, Nick quickly drew his pistol and pointed it at the creatures, "if you do not stop your advance we will have no choice but to shoot" Nick warned them.

they continued there slow lumbering pace, walking straight towards the group of ten soldiers, who were gaurding the stairs, " Aim for the closest one and take it down when I say, Alright, ready, fire" Nick shouted out, as he stepped to the side of his men. He soon realized that shooting at them was a mistake.

There bullets seemed to bounce off them with no effect, the only sighns that showed it was being hit where the sound of bullets clanging off of its metal plating, and its agravated roar that seemed to shake the whole building, before it brought its weapon up, firing in a quick Succession, it managed to take out four of his troops, while continueing to advance at the same pace.

several other of the gun weilding ones began to rain shots down on his troops as well, Nick cursed his luck as he paged for back up, before he grabbed a rifle from one of his dead men and began to spray at the nearest one.

quickly running out of bullets nick pulled out his pistol, and flipped off the safety.

before he could pull the trigger though, he saw the first one point its hand towards him and his men, without realy knowing why he dove sideways just as his troops went up in flames. pointing his pistol towards the one with the gun, he began to fire at random points on its body hoping to find a week spot.

the creature finaly done killing his troops spun around with ungodly speed and slammed a gauntleted fist into him, sending him sailing into the wall, the pressure denting the steel.

Nick cursed as he landed on the ground his vision blury and his right shoulder dislocated, he began to search for his pistol, when a sudden noise from in front of him had him glancing up.

He watched in what apeared to be slow motion as the creature pointed its large weapon directly at his face.

Alright what do you think of it so far is it good okay bad incredible, tell me what you think cause I honestly want to know.

So please don't forget to R&R, (and check out Futanari Kings stories, if your interested) thanks for reading and peace.


	2. How it all started

_Descent into rapture_

Yo readers just a few things you should know about this story, first off, this is my attempt at my own challenge, that you can find in my forum, which is called Bioshock 12.

This story is going to have my first oc in it, thought you might want to know.

**Do to my future plans for this story, only read this story if your 18 or older please.**

**Reminder!**

**Do to my future plans for this story, only read this story if your 18 or older please.**

This is a bioshock 1-2, Batman, and Avengers cross-over mainly, so it might start a bit ruff, oh and in this story there are also superheros, like Aqua-man, and maybe a few others. Another thing the little/big sisters and big daddys, might ocasionaly be in first person.

Also gotta give a big thanks to my Beta Futanari King, for proof reading this and just helping me out.

Now for the speech stuff.

"Normal" speech looks like that.

_thoughts _look like that.

_"Little sister" _speech looks like that.

_**~Little sister~ **_thoughts look like that.

**"Big daddy"** speech looks like that/ in case your wondering, only Little sisters can understand them, or are they.

**~Big daddy~ **thoughts look like that, though they rarely have any.

"Splicers" speech looks like that.

Splicer thoughts? they don't think.

(Me)

Now let the story Begin._

_**Little sister audio tape.**_

_"I should probably introduce myself first, my name is Liea... well I forgot my last name after the whole change, but hopefully it'll come back to me._

_Anyways my name is Liea, and I'm a Little sister, or a geneticaly altered freak as the residents of rapture have begun to call me._

_I just turned well I stopped counting after 50, but I still look like a 10 year old girl, which is annoying, how the hell am I supposed to get a boyfriend if they all think I'm 10, I mean I have no sex apeal, I've got no cheast no ass, I don't even have much of a waist._

_"Sigh" I guess being a little sister isn't all that bad, I never age, don't need to eat anything, though I have to drink adom or my gentical code will slowely start to corode, I already have massive black out periodes, I don't want to know what'll hapen if I stop drinking adom._

_But anyways my name is Liea and I'm what the people of rapture call a Little sister, a Geneticaly altered freek, I have a Sea slug imbedded in me, it sorta makes me semi human I guess, it numbs me makes it so I can't feel pain, but hieghtens my senses, especialy my sense of smell and my sense of hearing, it also does something to my sense of sight I just know it, though I can't figure out what it is._

_But I guess I should start by telling you how this all happened to me._

_I think I might start with how my parents came together._

_Oh crap looks like this tapes running out, guess I'll see you again when I manage to get another one"._

_**Little sister pov.**_

I smiled as I watched my Daddy walk ahead of me, his giant form easily dwarfing mine, most people seemed scared of the fact he was so tall and powerful.

But the fact that he was tall and powerful, and scared other people away, gave me a sense of safety, and a sort of peace, that I desperatly needed.

I stared up at him as he walked, and I began to thhink about my Daddy, cause he wasn't what was considered a normal Daddy.

He was really tall, at 11'2, and he was really strong, you could clearly see the large bulge of his muscles flexing threw the suit, as he casuely walked next to me, or as casuely as something like him could, he was built like a tank, and it made me feel safe, knowing I had such a powerful man gaurding me.

His head was as usual covered in a strange helmet, with a single port hole in the front.

But when it wasn't he looked somewhat normal, his eyes devoid of white, and where the white should have been it was blood red, whith flecks of gold in them, but his ey color was balck, so I guess he has red and black eyes.

He's got realy long white hair, and it's realy soft and silky, and sometimes when where with momy tenanbaum, he'll take off his helmet and let me play with it, and its so long, I'm not sure how long though cause he has it tucked into his suit, which he never seems to take off, at least in front of me anyways.

He has a very narrow face, and oddly pointy ears, which gave him a sort of elfish look, his teeth are really scary, all his teeth are razer sharp, and he even has fangy things, though hes never tried to bite me, I still don't like it when he smiles.

My favourite part about him though is his dark greyish brown skin, it just looks so cool, and it is realy soft, you wouldn't think something that looks like Daddy could have such soft skin, but he does, like a newborn baby.

(Sorry had to make the dissgusting things look somewhat decent, I'm working a romance angle here, and I can't have some little Loli falling in love with a troll faced abomination now can I, wait can I?)

His suit is dark blue, and has a few black streeks in it along with a couple of bronzed patches. the suit was made out of what he called a pollymor, it was a ridiculessly tough sort of rubbery materiel, they used for his diving suit, he said it was a new version they cooked up here in rapture.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I happily skipped ahead of him and began to scent the air for any angels, oddly enough I was unable to find any, so I just continued walking for a little ways, until Daddy got a little impatient anyways.

**"Little one, we should go now, Ryan doesn't like us staanding still for to long" **He stated, in that odd voice of his, as his mask began to give off an odd blue glow, the longer he stared at me, shrugging it off I scented the air again, and again came up with nothing.

_"Sorry Mr. B there dosn't seem to be any angles nearby" _I stated, as I shrugged.

A strange clinking brought my gaze upwards, and I stared in surprise at a strange man crawling over the cieling.

"Don't call the cops on me" he whispered, as he stared at me.

Suddenly scared I pointed at him and screemed.

**Mr. B pov.**

The foolish splicer dropped down from the cieling and charged me, I watched slightly amused as he jumped towards me, his meat hooks posed to strike.

I side stepped his attack and brought my drill up reveing it, and before he could try and flip away, I buried it in his stumach, it went clear threw him in a matter of seconds, and I pulled it out of him, a torrent of blood and guts following, annoyed with the mess he was makeing, I grabbed his body and threw it against a nearby wall, before turning back to Liea.

**"You okay, he didn't hurt you did he" **I asked, in as calming a voice as I could, as I knelt down in front of her, really looking at her for the first time in a while.

Her raven black hair was a mess and covered in filth, her face had little smudges of adam, blood and dirt covering it, her arms where covered in dirt, blood and had several mild lacerations, wich luckily didn't show any sighns of infection.

Her once light blue dress was tattered and filthy, it had stains of almost every kind on it, the most noticeable was the large blood stain from her kneck down to her chest, where the adam and blood she drank daily had dripped down over the years.

I felt a slight pain in my chest as I looked at her tear streeked face, reaching up I brushed a few of her black curls behind her ear, before I cuped her cheek.

**"Come here" **I said, as I opened my arms wide for her.

She launched forward and hugged me, her little form shook shakeing as she sobbed, I hugged her lightly, hoping that I wouldn't hurt her.

Her moment of humanity was gone as quickly as it appeared though, her eyes closed, and when she opened them the yellow glow was back, and she was stuck in her little wonderland again.

_**Little sister pov.**_

I smilled and began to skip ahead of him, I paused when I saw a crystal mirror in the floor, I began to look myself over.

my long raven locks fell down well past my shoulders, the soft curls, giving me an angelic look,

I smilled down at myself, and noted that I had perfectly white teeth, my light green eyes stared back at me, sparkling with laughter, I again smiled down at my reflection, and watched as her perfectly white teeth glimmered back at me.

I stood up and glnced at my reflection once again, admiring my choice of dress, I was wearing a beutiful light blue dress which was perfect and wrinkless, lightly decorated with little frills around the hem, and a large bow in the back which was tied around my slim waist.

I continued to admire myself for a few moments.

**"What are you looking at?" **Mr. B asked, after a couple minuetes of standing still.

_"I'm looking at me silly" _I said, as I stuck my tongue out at him, I was feeling surprisingly playful.

When he didn't respond I began to feel uncomfortable, he just kept starring at me with that odd blue glow, I know the helmet is sort of wired into his emotions, green meant he was in a friendly mood, yellow meant he was wary, and red meant he was pissed, but he'd only recently began to give off that blue glow, so I hadn't had the time to ask him what it meant.

Bored and slightly uncomfortable under his relentless gaze, I glanced down at my bear feet.

Before I decided we'd stood still long enough.

**Normal pov.**

_"Hurry mister Bubbles, I can smell an angel" _Liea shouted out behind her, as she ran around a corner, into a large greeting room.

Entering the room she ran across the golden carpet, and paused in front of a large stone fountain, to look around the room, her eyes skimmed over the giant pink walls covered in floating bubbles, and over the intricately painted scenes on some, to again rest in front of the fountain.

She stood staring lovingly at a glimmering angel, its wings neatly folded behind its back, as it rested its head on a pillow, its stomach giveing off a beutiful glow.

She knelt down in front of it and began to examine it, her eyes flashed a light amber for several seconds, as she scanned the body for the best way to extract the adam, giggling as she continued to scan its body.

Lifting her needle up she stabbed it into the angels stomache, and puled the trigger on the needle, she waited a while for it to suck all the atom out of that area, before she pulled it out and stabbed it back in, thist it was lower in the stomach though, she again squeezed the trigger, and stared somewhat fascinated, as the needle began to filter the adam into the container ontop of it.

When it was done she unseeled the top of the container and drank its contents, looking up at Mr. B she smilled as she wiped what little spilled onto her lips off with her arm.

_"Hey Mr. Bubbles, I think I smell another angle... wait, this one is diferent" _Liea murmered, as she continued to sniff the air, her sensitive nose picking up a strange scent.

She walked back out of the room, moving as if in a daze, stopping every couple of steps to scent the air, she began to head down a dark purple hall.

_"Mister Bubbles make it shine" _Liea ordered, as she held her arms out towards him, telling him she wanted him to pick her up.

She burst into a fit of giggles as she was thrown up onto his back, sighing she leaned back against his life support tanks, as she pointed forwards with her left hand and shouted, _"This way Mr. Bubbles, the angles over there"_

**Mr Bubbles perspective.**

I let out my usual groan of anoyance as I headed down the hall, my suits exterior lights glowing erily in the dark.

**"Do you know wich way it is from here" **I groaned out, as I apraoched the end of the hall.

I followed her directions, takeing another left and heading down another of raptures calapsing bridgeways.

It was way to quiet for rapture, the sound of my heavy footfalls echoed out into the silence, the lack of activity and noise put me on edge, my helmets lights turned from a yellowish green, to a red tinted yellow, alerting anyone watching us that I was on edge, and that they should avoid me.

Turned out I was right to be on edge, as I turned the corner I was imediatly assaulted by a barage of bullets, luckily my armour held up, as I raised my gatlin machingun, and began to gun down the splicers.

Liea had hudled down in between my helmet and life support tanks, screaming, _"Unzip them Mr. B Unzip them" _I gladly obeyed her wish.

As I released a steady stream of fire on the splicers, picking off anyone of them dumb enough to move from there hiding spot, as I slowely moved towards them, blasting holes threw several pilers to kill the splicers hiding behind them.

One bold thug tried to charge me but, I just slammed the barrel of my gatlin into the side of his skull, smilling as I heard the sicking crunch and cracking of bone, as he slammed into a nearby wall, laying still,

A sudden cracking above me had me divng out of the way, praying Liea could hold on, as a chunk of the ceiling colapsed blocking off the way we came.

**"DAMN IT!" **I shouted out, my strange belowing voice shaking the building with its intensity, as I launched back into the fray, bringing my gun back to bear, I began to pick off the anoying splicers, with a quick succesion of shots I easily took out half a dozen, sending the rest scatering, to relieve a bit more of my frustration I picked off a couple of the stragglers, before I settled down.

**"So wich way now Liea dear" **I asked, as I set her down so she could look at the newly made angles, and check them for atom.

As usual she ignored me, and continued to scan the dead splicers.

why'll she was doing that I reloaded my gatlin machinegun with incendiary rounds, that last fight dragged on way to long for my taste, and one shot from these and they'd be a smoldering corpse.

Keeping a watchful eye on Liea I went and sat down in a corner, my gatlin gun at the ready, but I didn't get to rest long, before Liea decided it was time to move on.

**Normal pov**

_"Don't be a slow poke Mr. B, angles don't wait for slow pokes" _Liea said, as she glanced back at the crouching form of Mr. B.

She waited for him to head over to her, before deciding she'd just run alongside him.

She began to run threw the coridors and halls of Rapture, her Big Daddy right on her heals, as she rushed towards the ever strengthening smell of that strange atom.

_"In there Mister Bubbles the Angles in there, open it up for me" _she pleaded, giving her giant gaurdian her best puppy dog eyes, as she pointed towards a strange sphere.

An annoyed groan was his only response, as he grabbed a lever on the wall and pulled it, causing the door on the large door on the sphere to swing open, revieling a rotting corpse siting on a bench, its body leaning against the back wall.

Bubbles glanced around cautiosly, every cell in his body screaming at him to grab her and run, but he ignored the feeling, as he eyed the oddly familier object.

_"Oh wow, this angle is bursting with atom Mr. Bubbles, lets go get him" _Liea said, her slightly demonic voice echoeng threw the chamber, as she jumped into the sphere and began to walk towards the angle.

She glance behind her as the sphere sank into the water, and smilled as Mister B stepped fully into the sphere, walking forward she braught her needle up and stabbed the angle in the chest, causing his arm to slide foreward and knock a lever inside down.

Liea screamed as the door slammed and seeled itself shut before, the sphere began to descend, _"Mr. B make it stop I don't like it" _she cried, as they slowely moved away from the city, both watching in mild horor as it slowely disapeared into the gloom.

_**Little sister audio tape.**_

_"Hey its me again, I finaly got another tape, so I decided to try and finish my little tale._

_My dad was a doctor of pretty much everything, he'd worked on everything from bombs to children. _

_He was always good at what he did, no matter what it was he set his mind to, he always excelled at it, probably why Ryan hired him, because he got stuff done, no matter how absurd it was._

_Fun fact he actouly was the one to suggest the idea of Little sisters! _

_He'd been working closely with tennanbaum for a couple of years now, and that was how he met my mother._

_My mom had been Ryans show girl, there was never anything going on between them, but they both loved being in the spotlight, so it worked out for them._

_But thats not important, my dad was heading up to Ryans office to debrief him on the Sister project, when he bumped into her leaving his office, and I guess it was love at first site, he never realy told me how they came to be married, and well frankly I never cared to ask._

_Well to make a long story short, they fucked and nine monthes later I popped out, there little unwanted gift._

_My dad made an attempt to take care of me but was always gone at work, and never realy had time for me, but he did ocasionaly make time for me, and from what I can remember he was always realy nice to me, constantly buying me little trinkets and toys._

_My mom on the other hand hated my guts, you see my parents relationship started to wither affter I was born, she didn't have any paternal or maternal instincs, and just wanted to get rid of me, my dad didn't agree on this point and there relationship began to fall apart from there, _

_My mom instead of talking about her problems and feelings, she drowned her self in vodka, and used me as a punching bag when she was bored, tired, hungry, sleepy, she just realy liked to hit me aparently._

_But yeah, they never got divorced, though my dad did try to on several ocasions, mom just wouldn't sighn the papers, she just drank more and beat me harder every time he asked, after the last time though she began to experament with splicing, and imediatly took to it,_

_This is my hapiest memory of mom, its when she started spliceing, its a happy memory because she was to busy splicing to pay atention to me, well at least for a few months, but then she began to get even worse than before, she began drinking, smoking and beating me agian._

_Turns out splicing fucks you up._

_Sorry this tapes running out as well next time then". _

**Normal perspective.**

_"Hey daddy are we there yet" _Liea whined from her seet next to the still mostly full angle.

**"Not sure Liea" **Bubbles mumbled, his odd whale like voice reverbarating against the walls, as he turned back to the simple control system to try and figure out how to work the thing.

_"But its sleepy time Mr. B, and theres no vents in here, where am I going to sleep" _Liea asked as she yawned.

**"You'll just have to make due with that bench over there, for now at least" **He mumbled as he, continued to fiddle with the controls.

She stretched trying to get the kinks out of her muscles, _"fine I'm going to sleep, nighty night Mr. B_" She said, before she rested her head on the angles lap and drifted off to sleep.

Bubbles just sighed before he tried to punch in another code to lift the pods lock down, he entered several codes into the stuborn machine, with no results.

A loud bang on the roof of the bathysphere had him pausing, as he glanced at the display screen for the only exterior camera the thing had, all that he saw was blackness with little specks off light in the distance.

deciding it was a bird he went back to the counsole, until he heard something clamp onto the pod and begin to hum, followed be several others, moving to the back of the bathysphere he ripped open a door containing emergency suplies.

Glancing inside he took a quick inventory, there was some normal people food, a shelf full of vials of pure adam, a crate of eve syringes, a large can of drill oil and another divers suit complete with oxygen tank and a life support tank, there was also a few guns and an assortment of ammo and grenades, taking as much ammo and eve as he could,he quickly began placing everything into the hiden pouches all over his suit.

He stood a couple feet in front of the door, gatlin ready and aimed at the door, waiting for the splicers to break the door off and come swarming inside.

What he wasn't expecting, was for the bathysphere to be lifted into the air, stumbling back at the sudden shakeing and jostling of the bathysphere, he glanced back to the screen to see the whater moving at a blinding speed below them, glancing over at Liea he noted she was still asleep, he felt the pod slam up into something before it stilled.

Deciding his best course of action was to wait and see what happened, he slid his gatlin gun onto his back, then slid his drill onto his hand and settled down into a defensive position.

**Bat log, day one of the apearance.**

"I was on my way back from Atlantis when I noticed it, on the edge of my radar, just a tiny blip apeared.

Now normaly I would've went and checked it out, I mean its the middle of the Atlantic, nothings out here, but the Joker had just escaped Arkham, and was holding the Mayor hostage.

So I ignored it.

Two days later I was headed back, Aqua lad was getting engaged, and for some reason he'd invited me to come.

I was in the same vicinaty, when my radar picked up the same blip as last time.

I was curious so I went to investigate, and I found a strange sphere, it apeares to be made out of some sort of bronzed steel, and is quite large, perhaps 12 feet high, 10 feet wide, and 20 feet long.

It has a massive porthole in the front, that is completly covered in algea, so I can't see in side it, other than that one porthole there where no other visable ways to see inside it.

I began to feel uneasy the longer I stared at it, so I decided to take it back with me, so I could further analize it.

I believe this may have been a mistake, but its not like I could leave whomever is inside it in the ocean to rot.

After I get it back to the cave, I plan on running scans for any harmful elaments such as radiation, then I'll proceed to scan the interior for any harmful chemical, as well as for any life forms.

End of log 1.

Batman cautiosly walked towards the strange sphere, he held out a hand held Nuetron radiation scanner and began to walk around the sub, scanning it for any type of lethal radiation. glancing down at the readout, he noted there were two forms of radiation being given off by the strange object, but very low amounts, it was the fact that there was gamma radaition being given off, that put him on edge.

Turning his scanner to a difrent setting, he began to scan the interior for any indication of harmful gases and chemicals, finding no harmful known elements.

Pulling out a thermal imager, he connected it to his scanner before he began to rescan the sphere. Glancing down at the imager, he noticed there where two diffrent heat signatures, there was one massive heat signaturre, whose shape appeared to be humanoid, and another smaller figure which appeared to be lying down.

ignoring them for the moment, he glanced back at the scanners data, glaring at the jumbled and confusing readout, he walked over to his super computer and fed the information into it, hoping it could clear it up for him.

"Damn" he mumbled softly as he glanced at the computers readouts, which where just as confusing as the scanners.

"Alfred, I need you to watch this thing for me, lock it up and tell me if anything comes out of it, alright" Bruce said, as he pulled his mask off, and walked over to a visual cumunicater.

"Very well sir, I'll get right on it" Alfred stated calmly, as he walked over to a control panel and began to move the pod to a secure cell.

Bruce typed in a couple of digits into the com unit and it quickly connected him to stark enterprises.

As the visual link finaly conected, he was met with the site of Tony Stark, in nothing more than a towel.

"God dammit Tony put some clothes on" bruce groweled out, "what if Bat girl where here"

"Well then she'd be in for one hell of a show" Tony replied, as he tossed his towel over his shoulder, before he walked over to his dresser, searching for a pair of boxers.

"Look Tony, I have something I'd like you to take a look at, its kinda important, so quite fucking around" bruce said, quickly getting to the point of his call.

"Oh that hurts Brucy, and here I thought you were just calling to see me" Tony replied, with a lazy smille, as he pulled on his boxers.

"But thats not important right now, so I'm guessing that this thing is a bit on the strange side, so whose it from Joker, Riddler, Freeze, you got any ideas" Tony asked, as he threw on a pair of dress pants, before glanceing back at the screen.

"Thats the thing the cities actouly been kinda peacful for a while, and I just threw Joker back in Arkham, so it can't be him.

Theres been no threats or anything, but there are two livng things inside it, and whatever they are there giveing off Gamms radiation, not a lot but enough, to make me nervouse. I can't tell if its this pod there in, or if its them thats leaking all this radiation, and before I cracck it open to see what whe're dealing with, I want to gather all available information" Bruce stated, in his usual monotone

"I see, well chill for a minuet, and I'll grab a couple of the guys and head on over.

**Several hours later in the Batcave**

Steve sighed happily as he hopped out of the jet, " alright its about time we got here" he said happily, as he glanced behind him.

Dr. Banner walked out behind him, and shook his head, "where not here to meet the bat Captain, where here to try and work out a scientific anomaly, and possibly discover a new life form, both of which we don't need you for, so why did you come again" Dr. Banner asked, as he glared at the cheerful captain.

"He's just hear for fresh ideas, sometimes even idiots can get the hard questiones right, but basicly hes here so we can bounce ideas and theories off him, maybe teach him a thing or two" Tony replied, as he waltzed down the ramp,

"Well then lets get to it" steve said, as he turned and began to head towards the stairs, ignoring the last comment.

So what did you think, is it any good, did it at least make you laugh or something?

Anyways please Review, I realy apreciate any and all feed back, even flames, as long a they tell me why you dislike/hate what you do in the story.

Thanks again for reading and possibly reviewing.


	3. The welcoming party

_An Ascension into Madness._

So sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, but we're here and that's all that counts right?

"Normal" speech looks like that.

_Thoughts _look like that.

_"Little sister" _speech looks like that.

**"Big daddy"** speech looks like that/ in case you're wondering, only Little sisters can understand them.

**~Big daddy~ **thoughts look like that, though they rarely have any.

"Splicers" speech looks like that.

Splicer thoughts? They don't think.

Now let the story begin.

_**Little sister audio tape**_

_"__Okay where was I? Ah right Mom."_

_So she started Abusing me again, it started off as small things, she'd tell me how it was my fault dad was never home, she'd blame me for her failing relationship with him, pull my hair, shove me out her way, call me a worthless bitch, but in the end its the small things that really get to you._

_By the time she really started to beat me, I actually believed I deserved it, I came to almost take joy in them, happy I could relieve some of the pain I'd caused her, well that was until the mutations started._

_It started out almost un-noticeable with a extra mole or two, her eyes sank back a bit, and then the big changes started to take place, her forehead began to bulge out, her jaw grew out on an angle causing her to slur._

_After every change the level of her beatings grew, it went from mostly verbal abuse, to her almost daily beating me near death, I think the happiest day of my life might have been when she sold me to mama Tenanbaum._

_Sure the crazy bitch turned me into a monster but at least she treated me nicely, anyways I'm getting ahead of myself._

_So the beatings escalated to the point that I was visiting the hospital weekly, imagine that._

_After a while my thick headed dad decided to step in he took me to his apartment, though he only managed maybe seven hours a week with me, I was oddly content with that._

_I mean at first I sort of tried to avoid all bodily contact, I mean I didn't want to be within a hundred feet of him._

_Getting beat your whole life will do that to you. _

_Damn, tapes running out again, I really wish they'd make them long..."_

**Normal POV**

Bruce sighed as he glanced at the screen again, to see the same image as always, a strange sphere sitting still doing nothing, and appearing harmless, yet it made him feel uneasy, something wasn't right about this, he had the strange feeling that he'd stumbled across something he should never have.

Sighing in annoyance he leaned back in his seat and ran a hand threw his hair, as he glanced away from the screen.

He noticed Stark's A wing had landed, and decided to go and see him, standing up he pulled his mask on, and began to descend to the lower levels.

**Lower Levels**

Stark moved quickly through the corridors, setting a brisk pace for the others to keep up with him.

Steve was the first to break the now uncomfortable silence as they walked.

"Hey Clint what do you think is in that pod"? He asked as he moved closer to him.

Clint reached up and rubbed his jaw as he began to think.

"Hmm not sure man, but I'm guessing nothing normal if it's got Batman asking for help, that's just something that never happens, and frankly it's got me worried, I mean he's Batman, he doesn't call for help, it goes against everything that's... well Batman-ish." Clint stated as he glanced at the captain.

"Yeah I know what ya mean, were talking about a guy who takes on alien armies head on and comes out without a scratch. That sort of person doesn't ask for help, unless it's really serious, right"? Steve responded as he adjusted his shield.

"You're right, I doubt that he actually needs our help, for anything other than cleanup, if even that." Clint responded, as he began to look around, as they approached their final destination.

8888

Batman stood waiting on the other side of the door listening to their conversation as they came closer wincing slightly as they made him sound inhuman.

Sighing he punched the code into the door, and waited for them to enter before he moved to Tony's side.

"You guys are mainly here for containment, for the off chance that I can't handle this, I'm going to be counting on you and your team, don't let me down." he growled out, in his raspy baritone, before he swished his cape and moved on ahead.

"Alfred should have it in a rather secure area at the moment but I don't trust it, I want to get this done as soon as possible, so I'll have you run a few tests to make sure I'm not releasing some plague, after that the case will be moved to my full control. From there we'll decide what to do with the things inside of it; other than that this is my case. If you want to even touch anything you have to go threw me first, no exceptions are we clear?" he asked, before he again moved on ahead giving them no time to argue.

**Liea's Pov**

I awoke with a start as there bathysphere jerked to the left suddenly, sending me flying into the wall.

"Mr. B what's happening, why are we moving?" I asked dumbly as the sphere continued to shake.

He replied with his usual grunt which I still couldn't understand, as he shifted his stance in order to better balance himself, before he tossed me over his shoulder.

I clung onto his life-support tanks as he moved towards the control panel and did something he probably should have done a couple days ago.

As he approached it he revved his drill up and slammed it into the panel crushing the control system and revealing an assortment of beautiful looking wires, he reached down and began to tear wires apart and press others together, until he finally got what he wanted.

As he pressed the last to wires together I head the distinctive pop of the bathyspheres door unsealing, and as I turned to glance out the door I saw the strangest thing, there was a tiny Mr. B outside the pod staring at me, he was orange and yellow and had a weird glowy center thingy, but other than that he looked like daddy.

Out of reflex I pointed and screamed at him, alerting daddy that something was threatening/scaring me.

**Little sister audio log**

"_I began to get comfortable with my dad sure it took me a year to finally open up._

_But what did you expect; I mean after all I'd been through, I expected him to be just like mom._

_I was wrong about that but solely because I thought he was trying to trick me at the time._

_Anyways so I began my slow recovery both mentally and physically, And over time I began to open up to him, began to trust again._

_I was finally happy, I didn't have to worry about being beaten, or staying away from him, in fact he was always ready for me to hug him or snuggle up next to him when I was tired._

_That was until my eleventh Birthday, my Dad was out late and I was at home listening to the radio, when I heard the door creak._

_Expecting dad I stood up and ran to the door to greet him only to be sent flying against the adjacent wall by my mother._

_Lucky for me I was knocked out upon impact._

_So she took me back to her place, ripped my clothes off of me and then dressed me in a nice blue dress, after that she pulled my hair back up into a ponytail. _

_That is what was going on when I woke up, I opened my eyes to find my mom's inner beauty finally matched her exterior, so to put it nicely she wasn't a pretty sight._

_So after dressing me, she quickly dragged me out the door, and much to my dismay, to a dark and shady side of town, which is where I was "adopted" by mama Tenanbaum._

_Anyways I'm getting kind of tired; I'll continue this latter bye."_

**Mr. B pov**

(Just trying this style out, tell me what ya think)

I was just starting to stand back up when she screamed, I spun around and revved my drill to the all familiar adrenaline rush began to kick in as I spotted the thing that had scared her, it lifted its hand up and pointed at me and I reciprocated the gesture I just added 90,000 volts of electricity to it.

I launched out of the pod, praying that Liea wouldn't let go, as I slammed down onto a strange metallic surface, I spun around in time to doge a barrage of strange blades, but I wasn't so lucky when it came to that bloody shield.

The thing slammed straight into my visor and forced me to take a step back as I re-evaluated the situation, three of these new splicers vs. me, it wasn't fair for them, or so I thought at the time.

I raised my arm and released a volley of lightning bolts toward them, with my right arm, while I hooked my drill to my belt.

I un-holstered my gun just as they began to launch their counter strike, several more of those blades began to slam into my suit doing virtually nothing so I didn't bother to move as I leveled my gun and began to lay down some heavy fire on them.

Unfortunately they turned out to be a distraction as a few seconds into the counter strike I felt Liea's weight disappear from my shoulders, spinning around I began to fire at the strange purple clad figure that was holding Liea in his arms. I roared out in anger before I reached out towards him, praying he was still within range I grabbed him with my telekinesis.

I yanked him backwards as hard as I could, as I ran towards him, he slammed into the ground hard as I caught Liea, I skidded against the ground and without thinking, I slung her back over my shoulder as I turned to crush the insolent fool beside me, but before I could reach him, the tin splicer slammed into me.

I roared out in anger as I regained my footing, I charged blindly towards the man, as I slid into my usual berserk mode. Raising my nearly empty machinegun, I began to pour rounds in his direction.

Only to drop it ten seconds later as a massive green fist was all but shoved down my throat.

And as I stumbled backwards from the blow I thought ~**God couldn't the damn splicers give me a break just once**, **cause as of now I really needed one~**

99999

(Before I get any complaints that Mr. B is OP (over powered) know this he's not, he just had the element of surprise, plus other things.)

And I know it was short so sorry about that, but other things kept getting in the way (a mixture of tests, work, and babysitting) and it just ended up suffering because of that.

Anyways hope you enjoyed the story and please don't forget to review and or favorite the story to let me know you like it and want me to continue.

Bye

**Futanari King: **Yet another chapter for you guys, even if it was under a tight deadline. Check out my profile if you're into hentai or the like, if not feel free to leave a review on this new chapter.


	4. truths revealed part 1

Truths revealed!

Part 1

so sorry to keep you guys waiting so long, but were here and thats all that counts right?

"Normal" speech looks like that.

_thoughts _look like that.

_"Little sister" _speech looks like that.

___Little sister___thoughts look like that.__

**"Big daddy"** speech looks like that/ in case your wondering, only Little sisters can understand them, or are they.

**~Big daddy~ **thoughts look like that, though they rarely have any.

"Splicers" speech looks like that.

Splicer thoughts? they don't think.

Now let the story begin.

**Re cap**

I roared out in anger as I regained my footing, before charging blindly towards the man, as I slid into my usual berserk mode, Raising my nearly empty machingun, I began to pour rounds in his direction.

only to drop it ten seconds later as a massive green fist was all but shoved down my throat.

And as I stumbled back from the blow I thought ~**God couldn't the damn splicers give me a break just once**, **cause as of now I really needed one~**

**Re cap end**

Glass from my helm exploded inward covering my face in shrapnel and a Light glimmering powder. I grimmaced in pain as I felt the cristals of glass slice painfully into my left eye, I struck out blindly towerds my assailent. Bolts of lightning danced from my fingertips dancing threw the wind to the beat of destruction. (Is it just me or did I do a bit to much there)

they lashed out visciously towerds the green monstrosity, but only stunned it momentarily stunned it.

I struggled to regain my sight as I stumbled about I was pelted with a barage of blades that exploded on impact. the force of wich sent me realing backwards and while I was stumbling about, It was recovering and I soon found myself being slammed threw a nearby boulder.

My life support tanks ruptured and exploded slamming me forward into the broot causing him to loosen his grip momentarily from the force of the blow.

Thinking quickly I slammed my elbows down into his arms knocking them down a bit freeing my right arm, I used my new leverage to my advantage quickly chaneling a large amount of telekinetic energy into my hands before I slammed them into his chest and released it.

The blast sent the broot sailing across the cleaing only to slam into a wall, I glanced over my shoulder searching for Liea as I yanked out my dill and prepared for the worst.

I Squinted into the light struggling to see only to realize when I did that I was screwed as a green tipped arow exploded in my face, dispelling a thick cloud of smoke. I jumped backwards before I rolled to the side and dove out of the smokes fumes.

I began to charge towerds the green broot who was standing a few yards away smirking at me, mocking me.

When I was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness, realizing what had happened I glanced towerds Liea worriedly, She was lieing face down on the ground in a puddle of what appeared to be blood, the caped splicer was standing over her and I made a note to tear him apart if I survived this.

I struggled to stay on my feet cursing them and ther Exsistance as I struggled to move towerds her, I finaly colapsed onto my knees, as my vision began to blur I spared Liea on last glance before I passed out.

**B pov**

Batman quickly moved over to the behemoth and began to restrain him. "Will those really hold him" the cpt. questioned bruce as he moved in to aid him in securing the giant.

"They should there titanium" was all bruce said in response as he continued to secure the last restraint.

**Liea pov **(six and a half minutes earlier)

I burst into tears as Bubbles set me aside, I reached out for him but thought better of clinging to him since he usually knew best and I wasn't about to start doubting him.

Turning around I ran over to a large rocky structure and ducked behind it glancing out every now and then to see what was happening. Suddenly the rock I was hiddening behind exploded and sent me skidding across the ground as shrapnel from the blast slashed my face and arms.

I groaned in pain as I slid to a stop, the aches and pains of the fight and my recent flight finaly taking their toll on me.

I sighed in resignation before resting my head on the ground and passing out.

**Little sister audio log**

"_Me again now that you know back to the story._

_Mamma tenenbaum wasn't a bad Mother she was by far better than the one I had prior to her anyways. She was nice to me at first, well again nicer than I wased used to._

_She nursed me back to my health well mentally anyways, only to screw it back up again but I'm getting ahead of myself here, it started off with her just getting me to open up to her sort of like therapy sessions I'd go sit down in a chair in her office and she'd talk to me._

_anyways (screaming and gunshots) wha-wait what are you talking about whats going on? (murmers) I gotta go bye_

_**Little sister audio log end**_

Mr B groggily opened his eyes only to shut them quickly as he was blinded by the rooms harsh lighting.

He slowely moved his arms up until he felt the restraints tighten against his arms, a shot of panic shot threw him and without thinking he jerked his arms upwards in an attempt to break the restraints, only to bellow in pain as his body was racked with spasms as electricity ripped threw his body, effectively stilling his movements and causing him to grimmace in pain.

He slowely stilled his movements and waited for the shocks to wear off in there intensity.

he sighed in relief when after several agonizing minuets of electrocution the shocks seased, he blew out a breath as he began to concentrate on his connection with Liea only relaxing slightly when he found her sleeping soundly several stories above him.

Deciding she wasn't in any immediate danger he began to focus on escaping and saving her while making as little noise as possible. He grinned whickedly as he pressed his palms against the table/bed and sent a steady current of electricity flowing threw it hoping to overload the security mechanism. He instead growled in anger as he was again racked by waves of electricity.

**"Screw it" **he snarled out in his bellowing voice, before he began to take a more direct route of escape.

Now caring little for his safety he slammed his arms up against the restraints, His face contorted into a wild grin as he heard the sound of bending mettle and felt the table begin to give way.

It was shortly lived though, as momments later the room was filled with a sort of paralytic knockout gass.

He groaned in anoyance as his arms dropped back to his sides before he blacked out.

**Elsewhere**

"I'm alive... Ha ha ha

But how...

**B Pov **(A bunch of filler garbage)

"He tried to escape again Alfred, and he is getting closer to getting out every time, so any luck figuring out what he is or what language he speaks, We can't get answers if we can't speak to him", Bruce questioned in his usual monotone as he glanced askance towerds his butler and long time friend.

"Not yet Master Wain" Alfred replied stoicly as he continued trying to translate the creatures bellows.

Tony Stark burst into the room moving with a deliberately slow pace as he brandashed a large file in one hand and a strange collar in the other, he slowely made his way down towerds Alfred.

"I bet your wondering why I'm here, well I won't keep you waiting, while you two were plinking away with these little toys of yours I was solving our little creatures odd speech patterns,so let me cut to the good part, after my initial analysis I was forced to rule out all alien life forms, since no alien forms we have met so far use such an annoying advanced form of speech.

That threw me off for about five minuets then I realized that the way the speek is oddly reminicent of whales. but even then its only because of the frequency and pitch, and due to that I figured that Our best hope is either that little girl who personaly freeks me out or Aqua man" Tony finished with an abashed grin on his face.

"Then what is the folder and coller for" Bruce asked as he resisted the urge to throttle the man.

This is a bunch of useless trash it was a blood test but I might as well have not done it for all the good its done me, and the coller is for the big guy its a sort of containment coller it works by utillizing his bodies electrical field wich is incredibly strong by the way, against him.

Anyways I'm going to be here working on him and this girl trying to make sense of them.

In the meantime I need you guys to take him to Atlantis and see if our friendly fish man can talk to him" Tony replied airily as he began to head back up the stairs.

"I believe he has a point master" Alfred stated tersly after Stark left the room.

"We'll see Alfred but in the meantime keep trying to crack it" Bruce replied as he pulled on his mask.

**Liea Pov **(Conscious)

I woke up slowely with my head throbbing painfully, I sighed before I opened my eyes. and stared up into a bright white light, I layed there mesmerized for several seconds before I sat up and looked around.

I found myself to be in a very small and spartan like room, with the only furnishings in it being a bed a knight stand a dresser and a lamp. The floor was a type of white marble with viens of silver runing threw it, there was also a nice pine sent in the air probably coming from the dresser, though it was almost masked by the over powering chemical smell the place had.

I rolled over and yawned, before I stood up and rechecked the room for any people, before I began to stretch my acheing muscles.

I moved around the room at a liesurly pace my hand trailing along the wall behind me as I searched for any ventalation shafts or ducts I could hide in, finding none, I moved to the center of the room and sat down and began to search for Mr. B.

I found him several floors below me unconscious, wich worried me since nothing could beat daddy, that I knew of anyway.

I decided to stay were I was and wait for him but as an hour rolled by I found myself walking around the room checking the dresser droors for any snacks or Adom.

Finding none I walked back into the middle of the room and sat back down on the floor I Pulled my now tattered Mr B doll out and began to play with him, making him dance across the floor before coming back to hug me.

I glanced up as I felt the floor beneath me begin to vibrate in a pattern similar to that of foot steps, thinking I might be exagerating I layed down on the floor and pressed my ear against the mettle as I focused on the natural sounds of the building, inbetween the hum of electronics the creaking of wood and the groaning of mettle I heard the umistakable soft thumping of footsteps.

I quickly jumped up and went to hide under the bed hoping that he'd pass me but preparing for the worst just in case.

I presed my palms against the floor and consitrated on the vibrations as I felt them strengthen I knew he was coming closer.

I held my breath as he passed my room, I waited till he was far down the hall before I risked moving out from under the bed, I stood up and rushed to the door searching for a lock and only finding a strange box full of shiny buttons. Deciding it was nothing I moved over to the dresser and pushed it away from the wall, before getting behind it and pushing it.

It was a slow and tedious process but I managed to move it in front of the door, before I slumped down in front of it panting.

I sighed in annoyance as my stomach growled violently, angry at me for my lack of adom.

I stood up and moved over to the bed before I climbed in and tried to fall asleep ignoring the new hunger pains.

**Elswhere**

What is this... this feeling.. could it be,

Is it cold..

Am I cold...

its cold.. why... how

**Little sister audio log**

_"Okay I'm back Umm Just those stupid things again,_

_Anyways Tenebaum was a decent person who was forced to do bad things, I doubt she really wanted to turn me or any of the other girls into Monsters._

_She didn't really have a choice it was all that fool Ryans fault well maybe it was more Atlas's fault or a mix of both either way it wasn't what she wanted to do, she was pressured into converting us before the formula was complete._

_Sucks for me and mine but it saved Mamma tenebaum so I guess thats alright._

_Still she was _

_It started off as small little tests you know a shot here injection there, testing my blood and Dna, urin samples, the works basicly._

_At the time I thought it was rather fun sitting in the room waiting for the shots listening to all the strange beeping machines and watching the screens endless readouts._

_I had fun until the last day of testing when she told me I was ready for the change._

**Audio log end**

A/N

God I hate this chapter so much, its an absolute mess that I'll probably have to fix later on. But I feel as though it is necisary to get to wear I want to go so please forgive me I like it about as much as you do if not less.

Also if your wondering why Liea and Mr. B are acting a bit strange it is because they are no longer in raptures chemicle filled air and as there bodies detox more and more of their personalities will slip out.

Just a bit of info for the curious.

The Elswhere zone

Is a silent black void in the center of a black whole.

Time there moves faster than normal so an hour in real time is equevalent to a year and three days there, how I don't know it just fits my plans.

I've also introduced several more characters though some are more suttle than others.


End file.
